1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an image processor, an image processing program, a computer readable medium storing the image processing program, an image processing method, a computer data signal embedded with the image processing program for performing a color-gamut mapping process to determine a corresponding reproduction color and for evaluating the reproduction color.
2. Related Art
In recent years, various devices have been in widespread use as a device for treating a color image. However, in the case of treating the same image data with different devices, in order to match device color spaces to each other, a color conversion process, particularly, a color-gamut mapping process is required. For example, a device such as a display monitor and a digital camera uses a device color space represented by RGB while a device such as a printer and a copier uses a device color space represented by YMCK.
In the case of matching the device color spaces to each other, although a color tristimulus value XYZ or a color stimulus specification LMS provided by CIE (International Commission Illumination) can be used as a color space for this process, it is general that any one of a CIELAB space and a CIECAM space (for example, any of JCh or Jacbc) is used. In other words, there are two mechanisms as the general color-gamut mapping process. The former that uses the CIELAB (D50) space is a mechanism adopted by ICC (International Color Consortium) and has been widely spread. The latter that uses the CIECAM space is a mechanism suggested by CIE in order to solve some problems of the former.